This new geranium cultivar originated as a seedling produced by my crossing an unnamed variety in my stock, resulting from "Will Rogers" .times. "Pink Cloud" (both unpatented), as the seed parent, and the unpatented variety "Pink Jade" as the pollen parent, this work having been done during a continuous breeding program being carried on by me since 1956 at the Iowa State University Department of Agriculture at Ames, Iowa. This new cultivar was discovered by me in 1970 at Ames, Iowa, among the progeny of the said cross and was selected for propagation and test because of its abundant production of very large clusters of large sized florets and its very good tolerance of high night time temperature. Propagation of this new plant under my direction at Ames, Iowa, by means of cuttings, has been carried on through many generations which have clearly demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of the plant hold true from generation to generation and are firmly fixed. Propagation of this plant is being continued at Ames, Iowa.